deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
All Might VS Might Guy
All Might VS Might Guy is the upcoming 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring All Might from the My Hero Academia series and Might Guy from the Naruto series in a battle between mighty self-crippling anime teachers. All Might will be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. All Might Wiz: Imagine a world where superpowers are common, so-called Quirks, which can be trained at distinguished academies in hopes of becoming a superhero. Boomstick: I know what you're thinking, "if everyone's got a power, then no one is super, right?" Except most quirks are really lame, like a balloon face or stretchy eyeballs. Ew. Wiz: Even then, there are some unlucky few who don't have any quirk at all. You may already know one of these quirkless, Izuku Midoriya. But before him, there came another, one who would change the world. His name is Toshinori Yagi. Boomstick: Toshinori wasn't a pushover, though. Even without a superpower, he wanted to become a symbol of peace, and thanks to Pro Hero, Nana Shimura, he found a way. Wiz: Shimura's quirk had the unique ability to be directly passed on to a new user and she saw something special in Toshinori. And so, he became the next bearer of One for All. Boomstick: An ultra-powerful Quirk that let him become that symbol of peace with a never-ending smile on his face, All Might! All Might: I AM HERE! Wiz: Now a truely remarkable hero, All Might quickly rose to the local rankings but fame wasn't the reward he sought. He legitimately wanted to help people. Boomstick: Yeah, just look at that big ol' grin. That's not just for show, he keeps his smile up to make sure the people around him feel safe. And with his powers, why wouldn't they? Wiz: All Might can punch with enough force to change the weather, or jump so high, people mistake him for flying. Might Guy Wiz: In Konohagakure, the hidden village in the leaves, Ninja train to use the mysterious arts of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Boomstick: It's basically ninja magic. Everything from shooting fireballs to messing with your brain. Wiz: But some ninja just aren't suited to these difficult techniques. During young Rock Lee's time at the academy, he feared his lacking in these arts meant he would never accomplish his dream of becoming a ninja. Boomstick: And then, he met the one, the only, the bushy, Might Guy! Might Guy: Eh! What's shaking? How are you doing, everybody? Life treating you good? Wiz: Guy is one of the most respected and powerful ninja among the Hidden Leaf, but he certainly didn't start out that way. Boomstick: Yeah, he and his dad could never make all that ninja magic work for them, so they decided to focus on the one thing they were good at: punching people! Wiz: This is Taijutsu, or the ninja art of hand-to-hand combat. Dedicating himself to this form over all else, Guy soon became a master in the Taijutsu style, Strong Fist. Boomstick: Which translates to "Punching people really, really hard". It's a fighting style that is, literally, all about breaking bones. Yeah, I'll take that over ninja magic, thank you! Wiz: That's not to say Guy couldn't perform, uh, ninja magic, he's just not very skilled in it. At all. Boomstick: Yeah, like, a bunch of ninja can summon cool shit like tracking hounds or giant toads, Guy can summon a turtle. Yea- that's about it. Wiz: But mastering the Strong Fist Style is a testimate to Guy's ability. Boomstick: Only the toughest people in the world can use it all. Otherwise, it's uh, super dangerous. Death Battle All Might: Don't worry, I am here! Might Guy: Hahahaha, so cool! The amazing costume, those bursting muscles, that magnificent hair! You must be a worthy opponent... Might Guy: ...For an arm wrestling contest! All Might: I accept your challenge! Might Guy: I can't lose. I have the power of youth on my side! All Might: You're inspiring, but no one can defeat the symbol of peace! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between All Might and Might Guy are that they are fist-fighting anime heroes, have the word might in their names, and are mentors to an underdog who started out powerless by their canon's definition (Izuku and Rock Lee, respectively). Both have suffered crippling injuries from major villains, causing them to retire (All Might losing an organ to All For One and Might Guy losing the use of his right leg after being defeated by Madara Uchiha), and both use powers that can cause harm to their user's body (One for All and the Eight Gates Release Formation technique, respectively). Both were also born without the ability to use the powers of their respective universes (All Might was born Quirkless and Guy couldn't use any Elemental Releases), and both of them usually have a smile on their faces. *This is the sixth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Deadpool VS Mask. **However, this is the first time a Community Death Battle comes right after another Community Death Battle. *This is the 21st company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede and Sasuke VS Hiei. **This is the first company themed episode to be a season finale. *This is the ninth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Sasuke VS Hiei and Mob VS Tatsumaki. **This is the first Anime themed episode to be a season finale. **This is also the first 3D animated anime-themed episode. **This is the fifth 3D animated to be a season finale, after Goku VS Superman, Pokémon VS Digimon, Sephiroth VS Vergil, and Thanos VS Darkseid. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Computer Animated Death Battles